


Finding Love in Sticky Notes

by Elemental_sorceress1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crack, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Post-it Notes, Sherlock Flirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_sorceress1/pseuds/Elemental_sorceress1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock flirts using Sticky Notes, John's confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Love in Sticky Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyeless_soul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeless_soul/gifts).



When it first starts, John has no idea what's going on. He looks in the bathroom mirror one morning only to find a green sticky note stuck to it. John frowns and pulls the note of the glass, brow furrowing in confusion as he re reads it.

 

'You fascinate me' written in Sherlock's unmistakable scrawl. John shrugs his shoulders, crumbling the little note in his fist and throwing it into the trash.

 

XXX

 

John completely forgets about the note until four days later when he finds another one. This time it's orange and stuck to the tea kettle.

 

'I like the way you make tea' it says, and John makes a mental note to search Sherlock's room for illegal substances when the man goes to ST Bart’s later.

 

He doesn't find anything, but he can't help but be confused about the little notes, and worried about Sherlock. But he chalks it up to some weird experiment Sherlock is doing.

 

XXX

 

Two days later John finds another note on the door to his closet, this one is pink.

 

'Blue is not your color' is all it says, John doesn't understand the note until he opens his closet only to find that the new blue sweater he had just bought was missing. John scowled, grabbing another one and leaving his room to find Sherlock.

 

"Sherlock!" John yells when he finds his flat mate stretched out on the sofa in his blue robe. His eyes are closed and his hands are folded over his stomach, a twitch in his eye the only indication he was listening to John.

 

"Where's my sweater Sherlock?" John asks.

 

"I got rid of it" Sherlock replies, like it should be obvious.

 

"You can't just take my clothes Sherlock" John says, the beginnings of a headache making itself known.

 

"That sweater was horrendous, you should thank me" Sherlock sniffs and turns his back on John so he's facing the back of the sofa. Completely ignoring John.

 

John searches everywhere in the flat but can't find any trace of the sweater and gives it up as a lost cause.

 

XXX

 

John finds two more two days later after he has a horrible day. He found out that his girlfriend of three months, Emily, had been cheating on him. He'd gone to meet her at her apartment early after getting off of work sooner then he expected, only to see her kissing another man on the sidewalk.

 

These two were yellow, and attached to the bathroom door when he leaves his room later that night.

 

'She was an idiot. What did you see in her?' the first one says, and John smiles slightly at the completely Sherlock sentence.

 

'She wore far too much perfume, she smelled like she bathed in it' was written on the second one and John couldn't help but laugh. She really had smelled like she bathed in perfume.

 

XXX

 

It's on another horrible day three days later when John finds another one. Emily had called him, begging him to take her back. And John like the idiot he was had asked her why she had cheated on him. She'd told him that he was old, that she wasn't ready to admit that he was more in her age range then the barely out of school man she had been cheating with. John had hung up on her; he wasn't going to take her back in the first place. But he certainly wouldn't take her back after she'd told him she wanted him to wait around for her to be ready to grow up. He wasn't going to be with a woman that yanked him around until she was ready to be with him and only him.

 

This note was yellow again, and stuck to his bedroom door.

 

'You are not old' it said simply, and he smiled a little bit.

 

XXX

 

It's a week later when he founds another one, a green one stuck to the back of his chair. John smiles before he even reads the note. He had thought that Sherlock was finished with what ever it was that he was doing, and he'd been surprised to find that he was upset by that thought.

 

'On average you say a total of 4,600 words a day, I remember nearly all of them' it says, John frowns slightly, it's not really like the other ones, but it still makes him happy for an unknown reason.

 

XXX

 

John finds another two days later, a blue one stuck to the lid of John's laptop.

 

'I delete anything I deem unimportant, I can not bring myself to delete even the most mundane thing about you however' it says, the words written as small as possible to be able to fit the entire sentence onto the little piece of paper. John smiles brightly, and instead of throwing the note away like he had been doing, he hides it in the bottom of one of his drawers, he doesn't really know why.

 

XXX

 

It's after a particularly difficult case five days later when John finds another note, stuck to the wall above the sofa next to the yellow smiley face with the bullet holes. This one is green again.

 

'You are one of the few people I'd kill for. I am not actually a killer' it says and John knows immediately what Sherlock is saying with the note. John had been taken hostage by the killer in the case, in a desperate bid to escape. Sherlock had shot the man right between the eyes when he had shifted slightly and had left himself open. Lestrade had stood there in slight surprise; Donovan had muttered that she had always known the day would come when the freak murdered someone. Lestrade had been left with no choice then to take Sherlock into custody, even if he didn't actually want to. It had only been an hour before Mycroft had gotten him released and the incident wiped from any police files, but John, Sherlock, Anderson, Donavon, Lestrade, Mycroft, and two other police officers still knew that it had happened. John didn't know why Sherlock felt he had to explain his actions to John, after all, John had killed the cabby the night he met Sherlock.

 

XXX

 

It came to a head a week later, John walks into the flat carrying grocery bags to find Mycroft and Sherlock staring each other down. Sherlock looking absolutely murderous from where he's seated in his chair. Mycroft is frowning at his younger brother, holding an orange sticky note in one hand and his umbrella in the other.

 

"Uh, is everything okay here?" John asked.

 

"Everything is perfectly fine Dr. Watson, just having a short conversation with my dear brother. I must be going now. Remember what I said Sherlock" Mycroft said as he slipped the note into his pocket and left the flat.

 

"What happened?" John asked.

 

"Nothing" Sherlock replied before he stood up and disappeared into his bedroom.

 

John doesn't see Sherlock for the rest of the day, but that night he's woken up when he hears Sherlock playing the violin at three in the morning. John can't place the song he's playing, but it sounds sad, he lays there and listens to it until he eventually falls back to sleep.

 

XXX

 

John doesn't get another note after that, and he can't help but feel like something is missing without finding the little notes in random places in the flat, but he tries to ignore that. Sherlock plays the same sad sounding song every night at random times, and spends most of the next week in his room.

 

Mycroft shows up at the flat two weeks later.

 

"Sherlock's not here" John told him when he opened the door.

 

"I'm aware. I am not here to see him, I am here to see you" Mycroft replied.

 

"What did you need?" John asked, moving away from the door so the other man could enter the flat.

 

"The last time I spoke to my brother, I made a mistake. I wish to rectify that before he does something he will regret" Mycroft said as he stepped into the flat.

 

"What did you do?" John asked.

 

"Do not read this until I have left" Mycroft told him, handing him a folded up orange sticky note along with a piece of paper, before turning on his heel and leaving the flat. John blinked down at the two pieces of paper in his hand before he sat on the sofa to read them.

 

'Since we were children I have always told Sherlock that caring is not an advantage. I believed it was a weakness, believed it led to distraction' John read aloud confused; he didn't understand what Mycroft was trying to say. John simply shrugged before he refolded it before he unfolded the orange sticky note that Mycroft had handed him.

 

'I love you' it said simply and John's breath caught in his throat for a few seconds, if he wasn't so familiar with Sherlock's hand writing he wouldn't believe that this sticky note was actually from the consulting detective.

 

XXX

 

When Sherlock got home later that evening he found a piece of paper with an Orange sticky note beside it on the kitchen table. Sherlock read the note first, once he recognized his brothers hand writing. His eyes widened slightly and he pulled the sticky note off the table to read it.

 

'I love you too' it said. Sherlock looked up from the note in his hand when he heard John enter the kitchen.

 

"Was that your plan all along with the sticky notes?" John asked, and Sherlock nodded.

 

"I did not know how else to tell you" Sherlock replied.

 

"Why didn't you just say it in the first note?" John asked.

 

"I thought you would be more receptive if I flirted with you first" Sherlock explained.

 

"That's what you were doing? Trying to flirt?" John asked, and Sherlock only nodded. "It wasn't very obvious" John told him, smiling at the other man.

 

"What does this mean John? For us?" Sherlock asked.

 

"I guess it means that we're in love with each other. I want to give it a try, if that's what you want" John replied.

 

"I want nothing more" Sherlock agreed, letting John pull him into a brief kiss by his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This is crack, complete and utter crack. I know that Sherlock wouldn't do this, I know that this is very out of character. This is just a fluffy little story for Valentines day. This was written as a gift for my friend Eyeless_soul.


End file.
